A Entrevista
by Paty-kon-chan
Summary: Alguem resolve entrevistar o Shun... Mas alguem convida também outa pessoa... O que vai acontecer?


A Entrevista

Apresentadora entra e o povo do auditório aplaude.

Apresentadora: Olá! Bem vindos! Hoje teremos o prazer de entrevistar um dos mais fofos cavaleiros de bronze: Shun de Andrômeda!

Shun entra encabulado e se senta em uma cadeira. A platéia aplaude, enquanto isso...

Milo sentado na platéia: O mais fofo? Ta mais pro mais aviadado!

Afrodite: Deixa de ser invejoso escorpião!

Milo: Eu? Invejoso? Faça-me o favor! Todos sabem que eu sou o mais lindo, o mais sexy...

Saori acabando de chegar: falam do Seiya?

Milo e Afrodite: gota gigantesca.

Apresentadora: Como vai Shun?

Shun: Bem obrigado

Apresentadora: Shun como você se sentiu ao ser convidado pelo nosso programa?

Shun: Sabe foi uma surpresa eu realmente não esperava e Buáááááááááááááááááááá´foi emocionante...

Apresentadora: gota – não precisa chorar cara!

Shun continua chorando

Apresentadora: Aff... Bem vamos ao nosso segundo convidado! – lendo em um papelzinho - Ele é o rei das trevas, o senhor do mau! O pior vilão da de Cavaleiros do Zodíaco – platéia prende a respiração – ele é o... O.O Produção?! Que P é essa? O que, que esse cara ta fazendo aqui?

Carinha da produção: É o nosso convidado uai!

Apresentadora: ¬¬ Isso eu já sei... Quem convidou esse (CENCURADO)?

Carinha da produção: Foi um tal de Mascara da Morte

MDM na platéia: hauhauhau hauhauhau hauhauhau hauhauhau hauhauhau hauhauhau hauhauhau hauhauhau hauhauhau hauhauhau hauhauhau hauhauhau hauhauhau hauhauhau hauhauhau hauhauhau hauhauhau hauhauhau hauhauhau hauhauhau hauhauhau hauhauhau hauhauhau hauhauhau hauhauhau hauhauhau hauhauhau hauhauhau hauhauhau hauhauhau hauhauhau hauhauhau hauhauhau hauhauhau hauhauhau hauhauhauv hauhauhau hauhauhau hauhauhau hauhauhau hauhauhau hauhauhau hauhauhau hauhauhau hauhauhau

Apresentadora: Filho da P... está bem! O nosso convidado é... – platéia em silencio esperando – Hades! O Senhor do Submundo!

Platéia: Owwwwwwwwwwwww

Saori: Agora f - se abaixa e fica escondida.

Shun para de chorar na hora, e Hades entra com cara de tédio. Encara a apresentadora

Apresentadora de óculos escuros e capuz: Bem vindo Hades-sama! Como se sentiu ao ser convidado pelo nosso programa?

Hades: Que vir aqui vai ser uma baita perda de tempo.

Apresentadora: ¬¬

Platéia: hauhauhau hauhauhau hauhauhau hauhauhau hauhauhau hauhauhau hauhauhau hauhauhau hauhauhau hauhauhau hauhauhau hauhauhau hauhauhau hauhauhauv hauhauhau hauhauhau hauhauhau hauhauhau hauhauhau hauhauhau hauhauhau hauhauhau hauhauhau

Apresentadora: ¬¬''

Platéia: hauhauhau hauhauhau hauhauhau hauhauhau hauhauhau hauhauhau hauhauhau hauhauhau hauhauhau hauhauhau hauhauhau hauhauhau hauhauhau hauhauhauv hauhauhau hauhauhau hauhauhau hauhauhau hauhauhau hauhauhau hauhauhau hauhauhau hauhauhau

Apresentadora: Chega P!

Platéia: O.O – silencio mortal.

Apresentadora: Muito bem assim ta melhor n.n! Shun! Pergunta pra você! Você é gay?

Shun: ¬¬ não!

Platéia: Owwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Shun: ¬¬'''

Apresentadora: Muito bem! Shun, é verdade que o Hades abusou de você quando te possuiu?

Shun: O.O

Hades com um olhar assassino: O que?

Shun: Claro que não! Pelo menos eu acho eu não me lembro... – olha Hades com medo

Hades afiando a espada: Não, eu não fiz nada com esse menino...

Apresentadora: O.O – _Agora fu -_ O produção! Quem escreveu essas perguntas?

Carinha da produção: Foi o tal de MDM!

Apresentadora olhar assassino pior do que o do Hades – Comerciais! – se vira pro MDM que ta na platéia ainda rindo

Após os comerciais, MDM aparece saindo carregado em uma maca.

Apresentadora tomando maracujina: Agora eu to calma...

Platéia: O.O

Hades: O.O _Depois eu que sou o cão..._

Shun: _Essa mulher é o perigo, pobre MDM..._

Apresentadora: Bom vamos continuar a nossa entrevista! Shun pergunta pra você! Você é forte pra caramba, mas em todas as OVAS da Toei você apanha feito um cachorro e nunca ganha uma luta! Como se sente sobre isso? Não tem vontade de provar a sua força?

Shun: Bom, não vou mentir, eu fico muito puto com tudo isso, mas o que fazer? O que realmente importa é que eu conheço a minha capacidade, e não preciso provar nada a ninguém.

Garotas na platéia: Vai Shun!!! Vai Shun!!! Vai Shun!!!

Apresentadora: T.T Isso foi lindo

Hades: cof gay cof

Apresentadora e Shun pro Hades: ¬¬

Apresentadora sorri malignamente: Hades, pergunta pra você! É verdade que a Perséfone te deu um par de chifres, com o Hermes?

Hades: O //// O De onde você tirou isso? Que estória é essa?

Apresentadora: É segredo

Hades: o //// o Claro que isso não é verdade! Perséfone é minha e de mais ninguém!

Apresentadora: Sei... – falando baixinho, mas não reparou que ligaram o microfone no volume máximo – não foi isso que eu vi nas fotos.

Platéia: Owwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Hades: O´O O que?!

Apresentadora: O //// O – um sapato sai voando da platéia e acerta a apresentadora.

Shun: cof corno cof

Apresentadora: Se encolhendo na cadeira e temendo – Shun pergunta pra ti! Você e a June tiveram um caso? Sabe que ela gosta de você né?

Shun: o //// o Ooo bem, não nós não tivemos nada mais... eu gosto dela e muito... n////n

June na platéia: SHUN!!!!!!!!!!!!!! n////n

Shun: JUNE!!!!!!!!!!! – correm um em direção ao outro em câmera lenta se abraçam e dão aquele beijo...

Apresentadora: n////n

Afrodite na platéia chorando: O amor é lindo! Me abraça Milo!

Milo: ¬¬

Hades com cara de tédio: Isso vai demorar muito?

Apresentadora: u´u não ... tá ultima pergunta: Por que se apossou do corpo do Shun?

Hades: Foi por que eu precisava de uma criança pura e inocente, apenas isso...

Apresentadora: Pedófilo

Hades: O.O o que?

Apresentadora: É que essa história de posseção ta muito estranha e...

Hades: Já chega! – da um salto da cadeira puxa a espada e parte pra cima da apresentadora

Apresentadora: F - sai correndo em volta do estúdio enquanto Hades a persegue – tchau Brasil até mais, obrigada pela audiência e SOCORROOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!! T.T

Hades: Vai virar comida de Cérbero volta aqui!

Shun e June ainda estão se beijando, apresentadora se atira da janela, e Hades vai a traz gritando: Vou te matar! HAUEHAUEHAUEHAUE

Bom gente, grata a quem ler (se é que alguém vai ler ¬¬) se tiver ruim, desculpem é a minha primeira fic com mais de 1 pág (criativa eu não?)

Reviwes? Só se tiverem saco pra ler essa porcaria...


End file.
